disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Francis Monogram
'''Major Francis Monogram (or Major Monogram as he prefers to be known due to the fact that people often tease him about his first name)http://www.imdb.com/character/ch0138954/ is a supporting character of Phineas and Ferb. He is Perry's commanding officer, and gives him his mission in each episode. Helping him transmit the message is his intern Carl. Since the third season he doesn't hate being called Francis. Biography When Francis Monogram was five years old, he wanted a pony for Christmas. He was, however, not given this wish. This caused Major Monogram to have a grudge against Santa Claus, which carries all through his life. At a young age, he was forced to attend a place known only as "The Academy", which traumatized him. He was forced to go there by a person he assumed to be his father, but on the day he was told he was going to the academy, he told him he was not. He still, obliviously, thought of him as his "daddy", probably a stepfather, or he still believed it was his father. Major Monogram currently holds the title of major and head of his branch of The O.W.C.A., a secret, all-animal organization. He transmits messages to Perry the Platypus (Phineas and Ferb's pet platypus), as Carl, his scrawny, redheaded intern, films and transmits it. An interesting quirk he now has is that he almost never wears pants as he briefs Perry the Platypus, though he does when he is on the field. This appears to be because of the importance of professionalism. When he transmits messages to Agent P, he is wearing a wig. He is bald, and his mustache is also a fake.Recently, his old age has been getting to him. A great example can be the simple fact of his back going out, causing him to be unable to do his work for the day. This caused his intern, Carl, to do it for him. Relationships Carl Karl Monogram and Carl have an interesting relationship. Carl seems to look up to him, and Monogram often acts superior. He once made Carl sit in a corner, and he belittles Carl quite regularly. However, on one occasion, when Carl won a bet, Monogram was forced to give him a massage, among other things. Monogram does things around Carl, like not wearing trousers while on camera, or wearing a clown outfit, that he feels embarrassed doing around other people, including Agent P. At Christmas, when Carl got Monogram a framed picture of them both, Monogram gave Carl a signed picture of himself with 'To whom it may concern' written on it. Major Monogram and Carl have somewhat of a parent-child relationship. They went shopping together in "Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)", with Carl sitting in the child's seat of the shopping cart. In "The Beak", when they were forced to go undercover, Major Monogram dressed as a woman and pushed Carl (wearing a diaper) around in a baby stroller. Once, when Monogram forgot that it was Passive-Aggressive Relationship Day, Carl displayed that the two had a passive-aggressive relationship, saying "It's okay, you probably weren't going to get me anything anyway..." Perry the Platypus Monogram seems to think a lot of Perry. He is very formal with him and has always called him Agent P when others call him Perry. However, sometimes he calls him Perry ("Phineas and Ferb-Busters!") He thinks of Agent P as the Agency's best agent. In "Cheer Up Candace", he stated that Agent P was "nothing less but the best in his field". Also in "Cheer Up Candace", he felt terrible, even cried slightly, when he was under the impression that Agent P had gone rogue. He sometimes believes he is too rough on Agent P, though perhaps only because Carl misled him to think so ("Thaddeus and Thor"). Monogram and Carl enjoy playing pranks on Perry. In "Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C.", they played a prank on him that involved Agent P dressing up as a magpie when going to his lair, Also, in "Jerk De Soleil", Agent P showed up for his mission in a ridiculous circus outfit that Phineas had dressed him in. Major Monogram laughed at him and, when he tried to leave while he still had a shred of dignity left, tricked him into turning around so he could take a picture to send to Carl. And only once did he call him by his full name, Agent Perry the Platypus. ("Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel") Rest of the O.W.C.A. agents Not much is known about his relationship with them, as we only see him debriefing Perry the Platypus, and he has never been shown having a direct conversation with any of them (except for Agent W), but he once hinted that Agent T (Turkey) for Thanksgiving dinner. At one point, he wonders why all the agents are animals. They may have the same relationship as he and Perry. In one enterview Monogram revealed that he doesn't know why all the agents are animals but Carl yes, because he is the one that does the things of having new agents. He was known to have three non-animal agents Norm (fired), Planty the Potted Plant (fate is unknown) and when Doofenshmirtz went to the good side until he was fired because of Agent D making complains from Human Resources. He is also shown to look down on the agent. One example of this is when Carl sent the animals on their mission during a seminar. Major Monogram called himself superior causing all the agent that were there to turn around and growl at him. ("La Candace-Cabra") Heinz Doofenshmirtz Monogram and Doofenshmirtz participated in a radio interview to promote the release of the soundtrack and hosted a music clip show. Though fairly friendly most of the time, the two do poke fun at one another a lot, especially when Doofenshmirtz finds out Monogram's first name. ("2009 Radio Disney premiere", "Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown") They do seem to know a lot about each other, as Dr Doofenshmirtz knows Monogram's phone number ("Hide and Seek"). Doofenshmirtz has even nicknamed Major Monogram "Monobrow" because of his uni-brow. ("Spa Day") Monogram also makes an appearance in the first episode of the Phineas and Ferb Podcast on iTunes, appearing with Doofenshmirtz, Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, speaking about what's coming up for the Christmas special. Mrs. Monogram Major Monogram is married and goes on date nights with his wife. His wife's name has not yet been identified ("Chez Platypus," "The Ballad of Badbeard"). However, during a briefing for a joint mission in London, Monogram flirted with Inspector Initials. ("Elementary My Dear Stacy") Monty Monogram Major Monogram's son is Monty Monogram ("Minor Monogram"). It is known that Major Monogram wanted his son to become an acrobat, but after seeing his son combine fighting evil with acrobatics, he allows him to fight evil. However, his son, Monty, is at least 16, meaning that they either had him before they were married, or that they've actually been married for longer. Other Appearences Phineas and Ferb and Phineas and Ferb Ride Again He is a minor character in the games. Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension Monogram tells Perry to go to Heinz Doofenshmirtz at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. He is seen again when the main characters get back to their home dimension, and when the kids, Jeremy, Stacy, and Candace have to lose their memories to avoid Perry being relocated. The movie game He appears as a somewhat minor character in all versions of the game. Songs he has sung .]] *And the Animals Go *Perry Saves Christmas *The Twelve Days of Christmas *We Wish You A Merry Christmas *My Whole World is This Screen *Monogram Puppet Show Background Information *He eats blood sausage ("Are You My Mummy?"). *He enjoys eating tacos ("Got Game?", "A Real Boy"). *He once took a trip to Las Vegas ("Don't Even Blink"). *He wears a wig ("Unfair Science Fair", "Perry Lays an Egg"). *He is shown frozen in "It's About Time!". It is never explained why he was frozen in that episode, but it is possible Dr. Doofenshmirtz had done it, because in that episode he made a "Freeze-inator ray". How he was un-frozen was not shown. *He once accidentally gave Phineas and Ferb a mission against Dr. Doofensmertz when he thought he was talking to Agent P ("Ready for the Bettys"). *He mentions having a slide-waxing guy ("Raging Bully", "Got Game?"). *He mentions having a cousin, who is married ("The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein"). *He is very slow at playing a Rock Band themed game ("That Sinking Feeling"). *His first name is Francis ("Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown"). *"Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown" is Major Monogram's largest role alongside Dr. Doofenshmirtz. *He has a collection of fake mustaches ("I Was a Middle Aged Robot"). *He called Agent P "Perry" only 3 times ("Toy to the World", "Phineas and Ferb-Busters!", "Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!"). *He is sometimes shown without his pants. ("Run Away Runway", "Ready for the Bettys"). *He has sent Carl on four missions ("Swiss Family Phineas", "I Was a Middle Aged Robot", "Undercover Carl", "The Remains of the Platypus"). *He has, so far, sang in eight songs: Gitchee Gitchee Goo (in "Hail Doofania"), And the Animals Go, Doof 'N' Puss Theme Song, The Twelve Days of Christmas, Perry Saves Christmas, We Wish You A Merry Christmas, My Whole World is This Screen, Monogram Puppet Show, and Major Monogram Theme Song. *"Undercover Carl" is the first episode that Major Monogram fully interacts with Phineas and Ferb, as their meeting in "Ready for the Bettys" is very brief. The first episode in which Monogram interacts with Buford, "Baljeet and Jeremy is "Wizard of Odd". "Hail Doofania!", "What Do It Do?", "Canderemy" and "Phineas and Ferb Interrupted" are the only episodes where Major Monogram does not interact with Perry. *He has an Agency Sauna, which must be used at least three times a month ("She's the Mayor"). *The only episodes he did not appear in were "Isabella and the Temple of Sap" (which focused on Isabella, The Fireside Girls and Pinky instead of Phineas, Ferb and Perry), "Canderemy", "Phineas and Ferb Interrupted", "Monster from the Id", "What A Croc!" (his voice is heard in a flashback), "Ferb TV" (in the Spanish version his voice is heard in the end credits arguing with Doof's one), "Road to Danville", and "Great Balls of Water". *He is 35% metal, including gold teeth and a copper spleen ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). *He dated with Blanca Dechan when he was an exchange student in France ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension (DVD)") *He likes the Dr. Coconut song (Take Over with Ernie D. on Radio Disney). *Apparently, Monogram has a side to himself that wants to sing, which he tries to keep under wraps. ("Split Personality", "Rollercoaster: The Musical!"). *He had a perm in 1974 ("Misperceived Monotreme"). *He usually takes a shower at between 3:30pm to 4pm ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension"). *His catchphrases are "Great Googly Moogly!", "Monogram Out!", "good luck", "over here/over there" and "'Morning/night Agent P". *His phone number is 555-4054 ("Official OWCA Training Video #5: Unspeakable Powers"). *He has been married 12 years ("A Very Perry Christmas") *Monogarm must be around 55 years old, because in a flashback Phineas and Ferb had that took place when they got Perry Monogram had black hair so he might be in around early or mid fiftys unless of course he just had still had black hair when he became 55 or so ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension"). *"Hail Doofania!", "What Do It Do?", "Canderemy", "Phineas and Ferb Interrupted", "Monster from the Id", "What A Croc!", and "Ferb TV" are the only episodes where Major Monogram does not interact with Perry. *Major Monogram isn't very good with cellphones and Carl had to teach him. ("Candace Disconnected") *Major Monogram seems to be afraid of moths. ("Buford Confidential") *He can fly a jet. ("Where's Perry?") *He wears a leotard under his uniform. ("Where's Perry?") *He is stingy and this is because the lack of money of the OWCA by overspending ("The Great Indoors" "Where's Perry?") *Major Monogram shares many similarities to Chris McLean from "Total Drama": **Both men have different hairstyles. **Both men care about their looks. **Both men manage to bend the rules. ("A Real Boy") **They have the most wardrobes out of any other characters in their respective shows. **They run a business. **They have mentioned the show's runtime, at some point. **They have sung a song, at some point on their shows. **They have cared for the lives of some of their people (Contestants in McLean's case; and Agents in Monogram's) **Both have been caught showering. ("Phineas and Ferb: Across the Second Dimension") **Both have worn a wig. *Major Monogram is currently unaware that Stacy Hirano learned about Perry's secret identity. ("Happy Birthday, Isabella") Gallery Major Monogram promo.jpg|Promo image of Major Monogram Heinz and Vanessa.jpg|Monogram in Paris with Vanessa, Perry, and Heinz Perry Piloting Lawrence Robot.jpg|Monogram with Perry and a robot of Lawrence Monogram and Carl In Disguise.jpg|Monogram and Carl going undercover Carl gives secret Santa at Agency party.jpg|Monogram and Carl at Christmastime Bald Monogram.jpg|Monogram trying on a wig to cover his bald head Backup family robots.jpg|Monogram and Carl with robots of the Flynn-Fletcher family You brought work with you.jpg|Francis in Tokyo tied up by Heinz Major_Monogram.jpg Major Monogram plating guitar.jpg |Monogram playing guitar francis, antlers.PNG major monogram, puppet.PNG franics hand puppet.PNG MiddleAgedRobot.png OWCA.jpg the......academy.png Carl gives a Secret Santa present.jpg Carl's gift.png Monogram'sGift.png CD-MomDadMonogramCarl.jpg I Scream, You Scream (61).jpg Major Monogram and Carl watching TV.jpg WeLostAgentT.png Excaliferb title card.jpg Spirit14.png Becario No Remunerado.jpg Old.jpg ERROR Carls neck is outside his shirt collar.png 319b - Acrobatic Lessons.jpg Monogram thanks Monty for the coffee.jpg Major_Monogram_Promotional_Image.png Not_not_guilty.png Monagram_crying.png External links *Phineas and Ferb Wiki: Francis Monogram References es:El Mayor Monogram Category:Characters Category:Phineas and Ferb characters Category:Heroes Category:Singing Characters Category:Males Category:Disney characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Musicians Category:Disney Live! characters Category:Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension characters Category:Military characters Category:Fathers Category:Parents Category:Husbands Category:Adults Category:Supporting Characters Category:Spies Category:Agents Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall Category:Comedy Characters Category:Cross-dressing characters Category:O.W.C.A. agents Category:Animated characters Category:Characters with allergies Category:TV Animation Characters Category:American characters